A New Start
by detailedtrails
Summary: The Four Clan's Have come to a end, The only cat's who recall the code and their ancestors along with it form two clans, PineClan And HillClan. StarClan worries as a new prophecy has come. Will the clans survive? Will the Warrior Cat's Become Nothing More than A Myth? It lays in the paw's of young apprentices to save the clans.


The New Start

By Detailed Trails

Beginning

The four clans have fallin'

Culture and remembrance is gone

Any trace of their home vanished

Only Two Clans Remain To Save The Code

Will these chosen cats be able to bring back what is lost?

 _The Clans_

 _PineClan_

Leader ; OakStar

Medicine Cat ;

IvyStep

Medicine Cat Apprentice ;

VixenPaw

Deputy ; HazelEyes

Warriors ;

BlizzardTuft

CowSpot

MeadowLeap

WillowHeart

Apprentices ;

YarrowPaw

RosePaw

ReedPaw

VixenPaw

Kits;

N/A

Queens ;

N/A

Elders ;

CrookedTooth

 _HillClan_

Leader ; RobinStar

Medicine Cat ;

ShallowStep

Medicine Cat Apprentice ;

HeavyPaw

Deputy ; VoleFang

Warriors ;

FoxClaw

BuzzardTail

FawnStripe

MossEye

Apprentices ;

DogPaw

SunPaw

PalePaw

Kits ;

EelKit { k ; Mothfur /\ BuzzardTail /\ AppleKit }

AppleKit {k ; Mothfur /\ BuzzardTail /\ EelKit }

Queens ;

MothFur

Elders ;

DriftedEyes

Others ;

Prince

 _Descriptions_

 _PineClan, A forest rich with prey and luscious ferns and pine tree's._

 _The camp is surrounded with the tall ferns leaving a open tunnel to get into the large camp hidden by pine and over growth._

 _; Meeting Place For PineClan ;_

 _The Rock Of Growth_

 _; Leader's Den ;_

 _Located in a old badger set, dug under the Rock Of Growth_

 _; Medic's Den ;_

 _Farthest from the entrance it is a large opening, hidden by overgrown vines, it's located in a large pine, the main part is under the pine, while the den is up in a unusually large hole._

 _; Warrior's Den ;_

 _Nearest to the entrance, mainly if a fight breaks out it is located under ground, with a large opening incase intruders break in the camp._

 _; Apprentice's Den ;_

 _Farther in the Warrior's den is a large hole, this is where the apprentice's sleep._

 _; Nursery ;_

 _Located beside the medic's den, most hidden away with thorn's and thick vine's, the only way in is through a small hole._

 _; Other Spots For PineClan ;_

 _; Empty Lodge ;_

 _A old twoleg nest, it is long forgotten, yet is a incredible good source for catmint._

 _; The Training Cave ;_

 _Where apprentice's are trained._

 _; The old set ;_

 _A old badger set, used for emergences, mainly for kit's and queens._

 _; Shining Shafts ;_

 _A place unknown to the clan's, where the moon reflects off many stones, the challenge is the correct stone is yet unknown._

 _HillClan, They live in the hill's, blessed with the ability of speed and durancy they enjoy the open space, rabbits and other small birds are there main prey source._

 _There camp is mainly open, yet for the many thorn's surrounding the camp the way in is simple, the thorns where simply parted._

 _; Meeting Place For HillClan ;_

 _; Dead Oak ;_

 _; Leader's Den ;_

 _Located On Top of the dead oak, The Leader prides himself for being near his ancestors._

 _; Medic's Den ;_

 _In the middle of camp, A large fallen tree, under resides the elder's den as well as the medic's den._

 _; Warrior's Den ;_

 _These cat's do not have a den, they sleep out in the camp._

 _; Apprentice's Den ;_

 _A tilted over tree, they sleep under the tree._

 _; Nursery ;_

 _Located under the tree as well as the medic's den._

 _; Other Spots For HillClan ;_

 _; Broken Rocks ;_

 _A old twoleg construction area, cat's use it for sunning and prey._

 _; Hillside ;_

 _Edge of the moor, used for training._

 _; Shining Shafts ;_

 _A place unknown to the clan's, where the moon reflects off many stones, the challenge is the correct stone is yet unknown._

 _. _-_._

 _That Foreal took about a hour…_

 _WeLp noW onTo thE sTory!_

 _; Prologue ;_

 _A faint whisper sounded, many followed yet one stood out, it sounded as if the she was less than a apprentice._

 _` ` We must send a sign!` `_

 _She spoke with confidence, After the small sentence many other cat's showed, their pelt's lined with star's lighting the sky._

 _` `We mustn't interfere ShatteredSky! Even if we wished to, the Surviving Clan's aren't in our paw's anymore..A new prophecy has arisen and I'm afraid it doesn't carry the best of new's for our future clans.` ` the tom spoke gently rapping his tail around the she, attempting to comfort her._

 _` `Lionspot! If you've heard a prophecy speak it, We have little time to spear!` ` a she-cat snapped from the crowd._

 _The tom's voice rang out_

 _` `A lone Bird's call will weaken the clan's._

 _Only when the sun fall's is when a lone one will find the courage to keep the clan's together. ` `_

 _He'd looked out into the crowd, his eye's deep with worry._

 _` `I fear for the Clan's But this is not our fight..It has never been.` `_

 _He'd dip his head, padding off._

 _._-_._

 _Please Review! If you have Any suggestions for any of these cat's just comment! I'll consider and it might end up in Chapter One or in others!_

 _;_


End file.
